Never Ever
by Lenaeh
Summary: Cuarta generación de la familia Darling. Wendy Darling, bisnieta de la prestigiadísima escritora de Peter Pan no cree en nada de fantasía, pero una noche cambiará eso por completo, de regreso al país de nunca jamás! Lean!
1. Quien no creía en cuentos de hadas

Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcas aquí, no es mío, sino propiedad de James Matthew Barrie, Disney, y Spielberg creo xD.

Yo no gano nada con esto, lo hago por creer en las hadas xD, por amor al arte.

_**Never ever**_

_By Dobbina_

**1. Quien no creía en cuentos de hadas**

Presentación:

Hay muchas razones dentro de una dedición para una persona...

Dicen algunos que son el resultado de cómo la vida los ha ido formando

Hay cosas que simplemente están fuera del alcance de uno... Y de lo demás

Cosas que no tienen explicación...

Pero, tienen un origen, una historia...

Y bien, este es el origen, de una historia, una historia más allá de mis explicaciones y de mis razones, más allá de lo imaginado por mi...

No sé bien a bien cómo o porqué sucedió justamente a mí, pero lo hizo... Y todo se resumen al día en que lo conocí, y el día en que supe de él...

Yo, tan sólo contaba con 13 años, y era parte de una de las familias más respetadas de toda Gran Bretaña, gracias a un legado que empezó desde mi bisabuela, justo la persona de la cual hubiera sido útil saber un poco más...

* * *

Aquel día me desperté con un aire somnoliento, era día de descanso, uno de esos días que no estás dispuesto a echar por la borda, sino gozarlos al máximo.

Mi hermano menor, como siempre, como una saeta por toda la casa, como si nunca en su vida pudiera vivir un descanso nuevamente, o como si fuera su último día sobre la tierra... Jugando a juegos fantásticos, llenos de aventura... Cosas que yo catalogaba como estúpidas, y es que yo era así... La persona más _escéptica_ del mundo, al contrario de mi hermano Michael.

Toda la mañana, mis padres me subrayaban con especial énfasis, lo importante que era ese día, el día en que iríamos a visitar a la bisabuela Wendy. Era oficial, adiós al día de descanso...

Y es que la rutina en Londres era algo asfixiante, las cosas habían cambiado desde los tiempos de mi bisabuela, de mis abuelos, de mis padres, pero a ellos les gustaba pretender que no era así.

Ciertamente mi meta hasta ese entonces era estudiar medicina, la enfermería, y es que¿Qué más podría pedir, mis padres, ambos, trabajaban en un hospital, pero en el área de la psicología, unos "loqueros" de categoría, pensaba yo... La bisabuela había sido escritora, de ahí la fascinación de mis padres como de mi hermano hacia lo fantástico, aunque, para ser franca, era la única de la familia que no había leído alguno de sus libros, ni siquiera el más famoso de todos, y es que me resultaba tan tedioso... A decir verdad, no eran muchas las cosas que sabía de la bisabuela, de vez en cuando, pero muy de vez en cuando escuchaba hablar de ella, y la última vez que la había visto, era con el nacimiento de Michael, hacía ya nueve años. A pesar de que era una persona que de alguna manera marcaba mi vida, y es que yo también llevaba su nombre, en su "gran" honor. Como otro dato, esta vez más apegado a la casualidad, llevaba también su apellido, su apellido había llegado hasta mí, pero no pasaría de mí, pasaría de mi hermano 'Darling'... En fin... De alguna manera, así había llevado mi vida en ese entonces, en una familia unida, si, pero era la apartada en algunos "detalles"¿Era tan malo no creer en lo que no se ha visto?

— Michael, Wendy, vallan subiendo al auto¡en unos momentos más nos vamos! — Era mi padre, James, un apasionado por los libros de mi bisabuela, al igual que mi abuelo y su padre Michael, de ahí que mi hermano se llame así, no era una familia con mucha imaginación para los nombres...

Momentos después nos hallábamos todos en el auto, exceptuando mi madre, Eloise, una amante más de la fantasía y la lectura... De ahí tal vez que se casara con mi padre.

— Muy bien, de aquí sólo es una hora de camino — Dijo mi madre ya dentro, mi padre asintió, y comenzamos el camino.

Habían pasado al rededor de quince minutos, y Michael no dejaba de hablar de la vida de la bisabuela.

—...Ella contaba e inventaba historias desde niña a mis tíos bisabuelos, y ¡dicen que la historia que más me gusta fue algo real!

— ¡Si claro, Michael, son cuentos, historias ficticias, nada de eso ocurrió en realidad — Dije ya cansada de toda esa platica, llevaba ignorándola desde que había comenzado, pero eso último no lo toleraba.

— ¿Y tú cómo sabes¡nunca has leído una! — Me dijo Michael enfadado.

— No necesito leerlas para saber que los cuentos son hechos ficticios, de la imaginación— Le dije como única defensa a mi favor, la cosa parecía empeorar.

— ¡Mírala mamá! — Gritó Michael en vez de decir cualquier otra cosa, coloqué mis ojos en blanco, Eloise iría en su rescate.

— Wendy, no discutas con tu hermano, deja que nos siga contando.

— Pero todo eso ustedes ya lo saben, desde antes que él naciera, además que tengo razón en que

— ¡Nada! — Me interrumpió — Si no quieres ser parte de la plática, puedes permanecer callada, señorita. —

Me crucé de brazos y el resto del caminó miré hacia la ventana dejando de prestar atención a lo que decían, yo estaba sola en opiniones en esa familia, era yo contra ellos, no había mucho que hacer en un debate de ideas, lo peor es que no estaba dispuesta a aceptar lo que ellos pensaban, en ese momento deseaba que alguna vez, uno estuviera de mi lado... El resto del viaje fue tan largo y tedioso como un viaje puede ser.

Por fin llegamos, era una casa a las orillas de lo que en ese entonces era el centro de Londres, realmente era una casa ya vieja, sin embargo, con cierto estilo que no la hacía muy diferente a las demás casas, por otro lado era bastante amplia, cosa que me desconcertó un poco ¿Eran tantos en la familia en ese otro entonces?

— ¡Es como la describe¡es enorme¡la ampliaron por los niños perdidos¿verdad mamá? — Mi madre le respondió con una enorme sonrisa también contemplando la casa, yo seguía cruzada de brazos, haciendo muecas al verlos¡Qué patético¿Qué era eso de los niños perdidos¡Calamidades, ni siquiera me molestaría en preguntar.

Tocamos la puerta, los abuelos nos abrieron al instante, pasamos, y empezaron los saludos

— ¡James! — Decían a mi padre mientras él los abrazaba

— ¡Eloise! — Dijeron a mi madre y ella los saludó cordialmente

— Padres, recordarán a mis hijos, Wendy y Michael.

— ¡Pero qué nombres tan bellos! — Dijo el abuelo abrazándonos a los dos y riéndose un poco Por supuesto que los recordamos.

— ¡Cómo han crecido desde la última vez! — Decía la abuela Elizabeth muy contenta y yendo a saludarnos.

Después de la sesión de abrazos pude respirar un poco, en verdad que tenían fuerza y eran emotivos.

Pasamos del recibidor a la sala, un lugar muy abrigador y con ese toque clásico que la hacía ver muy elegante, principalmente, por que los sillones eran demasiado cómodos.

Iniciaron una larga plática de qué habían hecho en el tiempo en el que no los habíamos visto, los abuelos eran personas que viajaban frecuentemente.

Michael, jugaba con las cosas que había traído en la alfombra de la habitación, yo simplemente no veía el momento en el que acabara todo aquello.

Y Michael Dijo de repente el abuelo dirigiéndose a mi hermano. — ¿A qué te gustaría dedicarte cuando grande? Mi hermano se apartó de su juego y se paró frente al abuelo.

— Si es posible¡Escritor como la bisabuela! — Dijo lleno de ilusión y emocionando a los abuelos, mala señal, ahora empezaría otra "entretenidísima" y "estupenda" plática sobre la bisabuela... Y a mí que se me había quitado el mal sabor de boca. No era que odiara a la bisabuela, ni que estuviera enojada todo el tiempo, era simplemente que me irritaba que hablaran de un tema del cual _yo_ no estuviera de acuerdo, o peor aún, totalmente en contra, como lo eran los relatos ficticios de la bisabuela y la afición de toda mi familia hacia ellos.

— ¡Estupendo, en verdad es un agasajo de esta familia la escritura, la curiosidad y la imaginación— Dijo el abuelo mirando a todos con una gran sonrisa — No sabes cómo me recuerdas a mi, a tu edad, armaba mis historias fantásticas, siempre se me ocurrían después de que mi madre, Wendy, me contaba una de sus historias.

— ¡Por eso me llamo Michael! — Dijo mi hermano sonriente y muy convencido de lo que decía.

— ¡Por supuesto! — Dijo el abuelo aún más sonriente y abrazándolo, de momento, la abuela se levantó.

— Iré a ver si Wendy ya está lista, ya se tardó un poco — Dijo finalmente yéndose hacía unas largas y anchas escaleras.

— Y no podemos olvidar a la pequeña Wendy— Dijo esta vez volviéndose a mí, yo sólo me temía que me relacionara con la actitud de la bisabuela.

— ¿A ti también te encantan los relatos de la bisabuela, no? — Demasiado tarde... Ya lo había hecho

— Er... — Balbuceé un poco antes de hablar, no se me venía nada en mente, nada distinto a lo que normalmente diría, papá y Michael me miraban con ojos casi asesinos advirtiéndome si decía alguna cosa mala... — Pues...yo... No he tenido la oportunidad... De leerlos, pero dicen que son buenos. — Dije lo más cortésmente que pude.

— ¡Por supuesto que lo son! — Dijo el abuelo un poco sorprendido pero aún alegre. — Tienes que haber leído tan sólo uno. — Dijo no dando crédito a lo que había dicho, como si yo hubiera exagerado.

— ¡Por lo menos el favorito de la familia! — Lo completó Michael ya emocionado y viendo la oportunidad de reprenderme.

—Lo que pasa— Empezó a decir mi padre — es que Wendy es un poco más científica, quiere estudiar medicina.

— ¡Medicina¿A quién se parecerá? — Dijo el abuelo mirando a mi padre.

— No exactamente, quiero ver si está la oportunidad de ser enfermera, o una carrera que estudie y se dedique a hechos concretos y reales. — Dije cometiendo dos grandes errores, el primero, yendo contra el pensamiento, de que una mujer no se puede meter mucho en esos campos, que tenían los abuelos, y el segundo e increíblemente más importante, dar a entender que no me parecía interesante la fantasía.

— ¡Mírala papá¿oíste lo que dijo? — Acusó mi hermano indignado. Mi padre hizo que se callara mientras mi abuelo se acomodaba en su asiento mirando el suelo.

— Ideas revolucionarias, eso es lo de los jóvenes... — Dijo mirándome directamente, yo me mordía la lengua para no volver a contestar nada, sabía que con lo que acababa de decir ya tenía un castigo ganado. — Pero no dejas de hacer honor a tu nombre, eres muy parecida a Wendy, cuando crezcas serás una bella señorita. — Dijo cobrando su buen humor y olvidando lo que había dicho, simplemente no dije nada. En eso se oyeron pasos, volteé, eran la abuela Elizabeth y la bisabuela Wendy, la bisabuela se hallaba muy arreglada, y, a pesar de su edad se veía muy llamativa y hermosa.

Todos nos colocamos de pie para saludarla, se veía como una persona muy amable, cada uno iba tomando asiento mientras terminaba de saludarla, la última, fui yo, todos se hallaban mirándome atentos. La bisabuela me miró por algunos instantes, luego me abrazó.

— Pero que criaturas, como crecen. — Dijo finalmente y sentándose al lado mío. — Eres Wendy¿no es así? — Asentí algo desconcertada.

— Así es, son tan parecidas. — Dijo el abuelo Michael algo emocionado, se incorporó y se dirigió hacia un librero que se hallaba hasta el otro extremo de la habitación, tomó uno de los libros y regresó, empezó a hojearlo, era uno de los libros de la abuela a mi parecer, paró en una página.

— Aquí hay una foto que lo demuestra. — La bisabuela se acercó a ver, lo tomó y sonrió como si hubiera entrado en algún tipo de "rincón de los recuerdos".

— Pero si tengo 13 años ahí— suspiró— valla tiempos. — Me dio aquel libro, miré por un momento la imagen... Y... ¡Si me parecía a ella, seguí mirando la imagen algo impactada.

— ¡A esa edad fue la primera aventura! — Dijo mi hermano emocionado acercándose a ver la imagen. La bisabuela rió un poco.

— Si, y ese es el libro. — Dijo sonriendo. Mi hermano miró aún más detenidamente la foto, pronto todos se hallaban viéndola, era la primera edición, de ahí que ninguno de ellos la había visto.

—Y así dice la descripción. — Apuntó nuevamente mi hermano.

—Y le va muy bien a tu hermana. — Empezó a decir mi padre. — Piel blanca, pelo como los rayos del sol en el atardecer, labios carnosos y rojos, pero principalmente... — Dijo como si dejara esa parte en suspenso, lo miré frunciendo el seño por un momento. — "La marca del beso perdido". — Dijo triunfalmente, todos rieron un poco.

— ¿Qué? — Pregunté totalmente desconcertada, no pude evitarlo.

— Ésta marca que tienes en el labio — Dijo el abuelo, ahora todos me observaban, empezaba a fastidiarme.

— ¡Y lo que significa! — Siguió mi hermano, todos seguían riendo¿qué era tan divertido sobre mi? La bisabuela intentó decirme algo, pero se alzó otra voz.

— ¿Y a quién le pertenecerá ese beso? — Las risas se alzaron aún más, ya no lo aguanté más.

— ¡Ya déjenme en paz con sus cuentos infantiles! — Grité sin esperarme que sería lo más fuerte que pude.

— ¡Wendy! — Gritó mi madre furiosa.

— ¡No me lo digan, voy a cualquier habitación! — Dije tomando mi equipaje y subiendo las escaleras, entré al primer cuarto que tuve enfrente.

Una vez que tuve la puerta cerrada, me aventé a la cama, pero mi cara chocó con algo... Me había llevado el libro, por un momento tuve unas inmensas ganas de aventarlo, pero lo abrí en la primera página... Respiré, y con todo mi orgullo de ese momento, empecé a leerlo, sentía que después de leerlo mis palabras tendrían más fuerza al decir que yo no creía en los cuentos.

Así, estuve toda la tarde leyendo, no sabía qué horas eran, ni cuanto tiempo había pasado ahí... Pero había llegado un poco más lejos de la mitad de aquel libro, y, para ser franca... No era menos de lo que imaginaba.

¿Un sanbernardo llamado Nana¿un barco que vuela¡No, es más¡_Niños_ que vuelan al pensar cosas felices¡Hadas, un país llamado ¡Nunca Jamás, pero lo peor¡Un niño llamado _Peter Pan_!

* * *

¿Qué tal? Espero que les halla gustado¡dejen muchos RR's!

Viva la Familia Darling xD


	2. Hasta no ver ¿No creer?

Disclaimer: La humanidad entera lo sabe, lo que reconozcas aquí no es mío, ni lo ha sido ni lo será, es propiedad de James Matthew B, Disney y los otros adaptadores de cintas cinematográficas XD. Yo no gano nada con esto. I promise it XD

NA (Nota de la Autora): No me van a creer cuando les diga que hasta hace poco me enteré que la segunda parte (adaptación de Disney) de Peter Pan es, digamos, similar en trama. Pero ¡Por mi vida que no se parecen realmente! Ni esta es una trascripción de esa historia, no sé cómo se nos pudo ocurrir algo tan similar, pero ya ven, misterios de la vida. Así que, tengan por seguro que este Fan Fic es muy, muy diferente.

**II. Hasta no ver ¿No creer?**

Creo que caí dormida enfrascada en mis pensamientos de ironía y total convencimiento. Me desperté de un momento a otro, a media noche según parecía, el cielo se hallaba oscurecido, guardé silencio para saber qué hora era aproximadamente.

Escuché unas risas y en general una platica muy animada. Tal vez no era tan tarde, lo cierto era que no escuché a mi hermano, entonces eso significaba que no faltaba mucho para que subieran a acostarse.

Me incorporé a la vez que me desperezaba extendiendo los brazos, contemplé de nuevo mi entorno, ésta vez con más claridad. ¿Había dejado las cortinas corridas? No lo recordaba, pero el cielo se hallaba en una profundidad azul envolvente, una perfecta luna redonda y resplandeciente yacía soberbia en medio de aquel cuadro, como si lo hiciese adrede. El enojo ya no ardía y burbujeaba en mí, sin embargo algo de mi orgullo me soplaba que no tenía que bajar por ninguna circunstancia.

Seguí escuchando la plática, las risas, me hallaba cruzada de brazos de manera estúpida, pero así era, orgullosa.

Algo me hizo voltear hacia la ventana, una silueta, me había parecido ver una sombra oscura pasar. No era usual que yo alucinara cosas tenebrosas, era claro que eran aspectos de la _imaginación_.

Recorrí con la mirada el resto de la habitación, frente a la cama había un librero, muy amplio, en las paredes cuadros y cuadros llenos de pinturas y algunos reconocimientos, al lado de la cama, un escritorio con unas hojas sueltas y lo que parecía una taza de té de una noche anterior… Fue entonces que comprendí en qué habitación me había metido, era la habitación de la bisabuela. Bufé en desolación, no podía sentirme más ridícula en aquél momento, pero lo cierto era que nadie había ido a sacarme, hasta ese momento. ¡Cómo había podido meterme ahí sin darme cuenta! Empecé a sentirme incomoda, pero de nueva cuenta mi orgullo me dictaba pertenecer en el lugar como si desde un principio supiera lo que hacía, que yo _sabía lo que hacía_. No quería hacerme ver vulnerable bajo ningún motivo.

En los ratos que había estado escuchando las conversaciones no había escuchado la voz de la bisabuela ¿Estaría ya dormida? Al parecer ya lleva rato de no estar ahí.

Volví a mirar la ventana, tal vez ella había entrado a correr la cortina…

En ese momento una sensación increíble de querer golpearme la cabeza con la pared me consumió de pies a cabeza.

De nuevo, de reojo me pareció ver una sombra¿Pero cómo podía haber una sombra? Nadie podía estar pasando de manera casual, yo estaba en un piso superior. Comencé a asustarme un poco¿Sería acaso un delincuente?

Me aparté de la cama en dirección a la ventana, eché un vistazo pero nadie parecía querer entrar por la ventana ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo?

Suspiré hondo y me dirigí de nuevo hacia la cama, tenía las manos tapándome la cara tenía que idear algo.

Hasta el momento sólo me venían a la cabeza dos opciones: Permanecer ahí, hasta que amaneciera, o salir y tratar de escabullirme a otra habitación, teniendo que pasar ante los ojos de todos y teniendo que dar disculpas por lo sucedido…

Cruzada de brazos me senté de nuevo en la cama, en definitiva no sería la segunda opción, con tan sólo recordar una fracción de lo que había ocurrido, volvía a tensarme.

Tomé el forro entre mis manos una vez más, lo contemplé, altiva… justo cuando me dispuse abrirlo, me pareció que había demasiado silencio, ya no escuchaba las risas de mis padres con mis abuelos, ni siquiera algún susurro que indicara que la plática seguía, reí por lo bajo, al parecer mi plan de permanecer ahí hasta el día siguiente iba en marcha… permanecí sentada de aquella manera hasta que mi posición me pareció incómoda, entonces me recosté de forma correcta en la cama, mis párpados comenzaban a pesarme, pestañeaba varias veces con mi vista al vacío…

Pero algo me sacó de mi ritual de sueño.

Un estruendo, provenía de la ventana, me incorporé de súbito a la vez que una sombra iba cobrando forma de manera lenta.

No puedo decir con precisión lo mucho que aquella imagen me aterrorizó, de forma inmediata di un brinco fuera de la cama para después hallarme debajo de ella con el corazón latiéndome de forma descontrolada, mi voz se hallaba en mi interior enmudecida, mis ojos amenazaban con comenzar a lagrimear, en definitiva, alguien entraba a la habitación. Ponía todo mi empeño en hacer que mi respiración entrecortada no fuera ruidosa, aunque para mí era un sonido muy evidente, pero pronto ésta dejó de ser el único sonido de la habitación…

Pasos ligeros, se escucharon con cautela por el suelo, como si mis ojos pudieran delatarme los giré con cuidado para el lado de donde provenían los pasos, entonces vi el primer hecho que me desconcertaría: no eran pies adultos, y tenían un calzado muy peculiar, en pico. Los miré con extrañes ¿Qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo? Pero no se comparaba con lo que sucedería después:

— ¿Wendy…? — Sacudí mi cabeza consiguiendo darme un fuerte golpe con la cama¿a caso estaba alucinando? Pero la voz volvió a susurrar mi nombre con delicadeza — ¿Wendy…? — Fue entonces que le presté mayor atención a aquella voz, era demasiado delgada, era de un niño. ¡¿Qué significaba aquello?!

¿Cómo era posible que supiera mi nombre? Entonces recordé en donde me encontraba, aquella voz estaba buscando a la bisabuela, pero si no era un delincuente, entonces ¿Para qué? De cualquier forma yo no había parado de estar aterrada, ignoraba cuales eran las intenciones de tan inesperada visita, no sabía que hacer, pero aquel golpe que me había dado en la cabeza contra la cama había sido bastante ruidoso… Aquella persona, permaneció de pie sin hacer ningún movimiento, como si esperara a que me delatara, permanecí en silencio con un vacío que me consumía, un escalofrío me recorrió de pies a cabeza, cerré mis ojos con fuerza como si de eso se tratara para que se fuera. Y así fue.

Al abrirlos de nuevo, recorrí la habitación con la mirada, pero sus pies no se hallaban en ningún sitio… se había ido. Permanecí en silencio por unos cuantos segundos más hasta que me tranquilicé, en definitiva se había ido y yo podía respirar hondo con alivio.

Me arrastré con la mirada hacia al frente al exterior de la cama, me incorporé y sacudí el polvo de mis ropas sintiéndome realizada, como impulso miré al resto de la habitación comprobando que no había intruso…

Suspiré de nueva cuenta con alivio, mi mente debatía a sus adentros sobre si avisar en ese preciso instante de lo ocurrido, o esperar a la mañana siguiente. Me volví a la ventana, estaba abierta de par en par con las cortinas corridas, como cuando me había despertado… me dirigí hacia ellas con toda intención de cerrarlas y asegurarlas muy bien, menudo susto me habían provocado ya.

Dando traspiés llegué hasta la ventana, el aire frío de la noche me llegó de golpe a la cara, no pude evitar cerrar los ojos y sonreír, no sin antes comprobar que no había un alma en los alrededores.

La ciudad se hallaba dormida, y sólo el resplandor de la luna cobijaba sin recelo con una manta conmovedora. Lo cierto por lo cierto y lo lógico por lo lógico.

Todo había sido una mala pasada de mi mente y yo me iría a dormir, con la mente tranquila de que nadie podría entrar_, ni nadie había entrado_.

En definitiva había sido una jugarreta de mi cabeza ¡Un niño con zapatos de pico entrando por la ventana! Reí de manera discreta, no era más que un 'insulto a mi ingenio'.

Sin embargo, mi felicidad se cortó en seco de un momento a otro al sentir como una mano se posaba en mi hombro. Me congelé ahí mismo, no tenía fuerza para volverme y enterarme de quien se trataba, simplemente cerré los ojos al borde de las lágrimas. Le escuché hablar de nuevo.

— Pero si… volviste como antes — aquella voz se escuchaba llena de júbilo, me volvió hacia sí, pero para mi sorpresa no sentí que estuviese parado frente a mí ¡mas su mano me estaba tomando el hombro!

Abrí los ojos sin dar crédito a la imagen que se me presentaba… flotando, con una sonrisa en cara, se hallaba él¡él!

Sus facciones eran afiladas y pequeñas, su cabello claro y alborotado, sus ropajes recordaban un arlequín verde, aunque menos exagerado. Pestañeé repetidas veces con asombro, él seguía mirándome con euforia… entonces fue que vi el libro sobre la cama, aquel viejo forro que yacía inmóvil e imperturbable, solté una carcajada.

— ¡Pero claro! Ahora mismo me despierto¡pues esto no es más que un sueño! No he despertado desde que leí… ¡esa cosa! — seguí riendo convencida de lo que decía, pero el 'despertar' del que hablaba… no llegaba. Él seguía mirándome, su semblante cambió de manera repentina a una expresión que mostraba concentración. Dejó de flotar, y con la mano en la barbilla comenzó a examinarme, caminando alrededor de mí.

Comencé a ponerme nerviosa, en mi mente se repetía seriamente la opción de pellizcarme con fuerza.

— Eres tú — Determinó con firmeza sacándome de mis cavilaciones — pero no lo eres… — concluyó con ironía mostrando de nuevo una sonrisa, entonces me miró de nuevo escudriñando en cada detalle… reí, sin más, al tiempo que lanzaba un suspiro, ese cuadro no podía ser más cómico a mi parecer.

— No me digas, de manera que ¿Eres… 'Peter Pan'? — Mis palabras rompieron aquel ambiente de fantasía, dando un sorbo de realidad… escuché como había pronunciado su nombre, me sonaba ajeno… insípido. Y él pareció entender algo.

— ¿…Ya no me recuerdas? — avanzó hasta quedar frente a mí, y por primera vez le miré directamente a los ojos… primera seña radical que me mostraban lo _real_ de la situación, tenían un brillo hipnotizante, buscaban una respuesta. — ¿Quién eres? — Escupió de súbito ahora mirándome con extrañeza.

Me encontré a mi misma retrocediendo hasta llegar a la ventana, lo cierto era que él no parecía conocer el concepto de 'espacio personal'.

Llegué al punto donde no podía retroceder, dejó de avanzar.

—… Wendy… Darling — susurré escuchando nuevamente mis palabras, de nuevo las ganas de reír me invadían, pero el mirar sus ojos me detenían, había algo en sus ojos que rompía toda mi ironía y simplemente, quedaba muda. — Pero temo que no soy la Wendy Darling que buscas. — Puntualicé apartando mi vista rápidamente ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Reaccioné entonces de lo que pasaba ¿Estaba hablando con… _Peter Pan_?

Asió mi muñeca con fuerza, haciéndome voltear, miró mi rostro como si buscara una seña, y entonces algo parecido a la decepción apareció en su semblante.

— No, no eres Wendy… — susurró flaqueando la fuerza con que asía mi muñeca — ¿Pero por qué estás en su casa y pretendes ser ella? — Me recriminó jalándome hacia él por completo, me encontré a escasos centímetros de su cara, podía incluso contar sus pestañas y mirar con mayor claridad sus ojos, pero me aparté bruscamente de él impulsándome hacia atrás. Gran error.

Pude sentir a la perfección como tropezaba de manera absurda y caía hacia atrás, pasando la ventana conciente de que hacia donde iba no había piso, de la misma forma que pude sentir como me alcanzaba y asía por ambas manos, trayéndome de vuelta a la habitación. Lo siguiente que vi fue a ambos en el suelo… o debería decir él en el suelo y yo sobre él.

En ese momento fue que perdí la noción del tiempo, me hallaba atrapada en mi mente, desconcertada. Nunca había tenido un sueño tan real, para ser franca…

En ningún sueño que yo recordase podía sentir las cosas tan vívidas como en ese instante, el frío de la noche me seguía llegando de lleno a la cara, en mi caída había podido sentir como mi cuerpo cortaba el aire, mi vacío y temor, y por último mi contacto con él. Pude sentir el jalón que me proporcionó para salvarme y el impacto de ambos contra el suelo… podía sentir entonces como su cuerpo transmitía calor, su respiración sobre mis cabellos (lo que finalmente me hizo reaccionar). Me incorporé demasiado rápido ya que incluso me causó un mareo que me hizo tambalear, él se incorporó con toda naturalidad, rascándose un poco la cabeza.

Después de eso reinó un silencio profundo. ¿Qué clase de sueño era aquél? (_¿Era aún un sueño?)_ Mi cabeza me daba vueltas, eran demasiadas ideas las que rodaban por ella, mi incredulidad era la más cruel de todas pues seguía captando cosas del exterior para recordarme que así no eran los sueños, y lo más importante¿En qué sueño tiene uno tan buena conciencia de que es un sueño, tiene uno tan buena memoria para recordar a detalle lo que había echo en la semana…? Debí haber parecido un fantasma errante en aquella habitación con mi mirada fija en el vacío y mis ojos abiertos de par en par.

— Aún no me respondes por qué estás en esta habitación y pretendes ser alguien que no eres, intrusa. — Me recriminó una voz con pesadez. Me volví hacia él, me miraba con un enfado genuino, incluso tenía las manos cerradas en puño.

Odié que me hiciera hablar ¡Todo era un desastre! Y él no podía tener ni la menor idea de todo lo que yo sentía en aquel momento, sólo me exigía una respuesta que mi mente era incapaz de procesar al estar saturada.

— No soy ninguna intrusa, en primer lugar — Contesté mirándolo con la misma expresión de severidad, pero me interrumpió.

— ¿Y por qué estás en un lugar que no te corresponde entonces? Aquí estaría Wendy — siseó con una expresión exagerada de severidad. Mi curiosidad entonces despertó.

— ¿Aquí estaría… por qué? — Me crucé de brazos a la vez que se me acercaba de nuevo, debo admitir que vacilé en quedarme ahí plantada, él realmente estaba molesto.

— Yo… no suelto información tan fácil — Lo segundo lo dijo con una expresión burlona e infantil, como cuando un niño juega a no devolver algo. Empezó a despegarse del piso hasta quedar recostado en el aire, cruzado de brazos mirándome con diversión — Si no eres Wendy Darling ¿Quién eres y por qué son idénticas?

Torcí la boca un poco ¿A caso era tan infantil? Hacía unos momentos antes lo había creido capaz de hacerme algún daño… Decidí darle una cucharada de su medicina, mintiéndole un poco ¿Para qué iba yo a decirle una gran explicación?

—… Lo único que sé es que ese es mi nombre… no puedo recordar nada. — Enarbolé mi mejor cara de inocencia y angustia, él entonces mostró algo de preocupación, pero siguió jugueteando en el aire.

— Mentirosa, mentirosa, dijiste mi nombre hace un rato… y me confundiste con un sueño — Dijo a tono de capricho y tirando de uno de mis mechones de cabello, me alejé del lugar y me crucé de brazos, podía ser infantil pero era en su totalidad bastante inteligente

— Soy… una de sus descendientes — Dije con decisión colocando mis ojos en blanco, pero él volvió a hablar.

— ¡Mentirosa otra vez! Yo he visto a todos sus descendientes, desde chicos — agregó con un dejo de tristeza — ¡Y ninguno es tan amargado como tú! — declaró volviendo a su simpleza, le miré ofendida.

— ¡Mientes tú, nadie que no sea la bisabuela te ha visto! — le encaré tapándome la boca, acababa de delatarme.

—…bisabuela — balbuceó mientras descendía y paraba frente a mí, tuvo la cabeza gacha mientras el silencio volvía a ocupar la habitación, de manera repentina volvió a su sonrisa habitual — Ellos no me han visto, pero yo si. —

Algo para mí era claro entonces, él había tenido la ilusión de que _yo fuera Wendy_. Si es que en realidad había visto a mis abuelos de pequeños, también significaba que había visto a Wendy… Adulta.

— ¿Por qué te desilusionas? Si es que dices la verdad, entonces no había razón de que me confundieras con ella… Pues la has visto cómo es ahora ¿No es así? — Al parecer yo tenía 'el don' de borrar la sonrisa de su rostro, se paseó por la habitación hasta la ventana.

— No la había… — Susurró dándome la espalda — y ella decidió crecer para nunca volver — agregó con amargura… algo parecido a la compasión me hizo avanzar con la intensión de disculparme — y tú… Al menos deberías imitarla correctamente, eres una copia muy triste —

Volvió a su postura burlona, me ofendí a nueva cuenta.

— No eres más que un chiquillo — Dictaminé avanzando con naturalidad a la cama — Y cuando despierte, esto habrá t-e-r-m-i-n-a-d-o. — Deletreé encerrándome de nuevo en mi incredulidad, pareció divertirle.

— Y tú demasiado amargada para ser tan pequeña. — Me mostró su lengua y dio un par de vueltas en el aire, se posó a un metro sobre de mi — ¿Será que la aburrida señora podrá ayudarme? — me preguntó como si aquella mención no pudiera enfadarme.

— ¿Y a qué se supone que has veni…? — Antes de que pudiera completar mi pregunta, una sombra pasó de nuevo por la ventana, me sobresalté un poco.

— ¿Venido? Pues… precisamente la venía siguiendo ¡Escapó! — Dijo señalando la ventana, lo miré sin comprender.

— Siguiendo… ¿La sombra?

— MI sombra — Dijo en tono triunfante dirigiéndose a la ventana — aún tengo que recuperarla.

No me contuve de la risa que me causó aquel comentario ¿La sombra otra vez? Era muy absurdo

— ¿Y luego qué, tendré que coserla? — Pensé en voz alta, justo cuando él volvió a la habitación, pero mi actitud burlona se desvaneció al ver que tenía a la sombra fuertemente asida por una mano.

— Así es, una vez que la encuentras es más sencillo atraparla — Dijo con una sonrisa de satisfacción — ¿La vas a seguir mirando o vas a cocerla? — Preguntó tomando asiento en el suelo y controlando su sombra.

Me mordí el labio.

— Entonces… ¿Viniste a que Wendy cosiera tu sombra? — Pregunté con un dejo de desilusión involuntario, el rió un poco.

— En realidad… ella me hace ese favor de vez en cuando…— miró soñadoramente hacia el piso, luego se volvió — Anda intrusa¡Wendy sabe coser! … o acaso ¿Tú no sabes? — apreté los puños y torcí mi boca mientras apartaba mi mirada de él… no sabía coser ¿Y qué?

— No tengo por qué hacerlo — Declaré bajándome de la cama — y deja de llamarme intrusa. — entonces él rió con estridencia, me puse nerviosa.

— En verdad eres muy mala imitadora intrusa… Pero si no me ayudas me quedaré aquí toda la noche — dijo insinuando que seguiría provocándome, bufé y me crucé de brazos.

— ¡Anda! Con suerte encuentras algo y asunto arreglado. — Abrí mi boca demasiado ofendida ¿Quién se creía para darme órdenes? Me dirigí al cajón de la mesita de noche de al lado de la cama, lo abrí.

— ¿Qué se supone que puedo encon…? — Callé de inmediato al ver un frasco con algo de cola dentro, lo tomé y escondí tras de mí — Tengo la solución — Dije con una expresión misteriosa que lo espantó un poco. — Pero temo que es algo… dolorosa — mentí mordiéndome de nuevo el labio. Él debió haber tragado saliva, ya que el hecho de que te cosieran el pie no debía ser con exactitud divertido, y ahora yo lo amenazaba con algo 'peor'.

— ¿Qué es eso? — Preguntó con interés intentando mirar mi espalda. Reí y se desconcertó aún más.

— Sólo me tomará unos segundos — Dije destapando el frasco y empuñando la palita como si fuera un arma, intentó alejarse pero le tomé del pie y… le unte el pegamento.

— Eso es… ¿Todo? — Preguntó divertido ya que el frío pegamento le causaba cosquillas, decidí torturarlo un poco colocándole un poco más de lo necesario, pronto se hallaba riendo a carcajadas. Al final así los pies de la sombra y los uní… Me repetí a mi misma lo que acababa de hacer ¿Había tocado una sombra? La textura era muy peculiar, como red.

Peter se colocó su calzado de nuevo, permanecimos en el suelo en silencio.

— Gracias — Dijo después de un rato colocándose de pie

— ¿Te vas? — pregunté indistinta al ver que se dirigía a la ventana

— Hay… una celosa que no tardará en llegar, mejor que yo la alcance primero — Dijo sonriendo de manera abierta, me incorporé al momento.

— ¿Campanita? — Pregunté riendo de nuevo, él se acercó a mí de súbito y me tapó la boca

— Acabas de decirle donde estoy — Me susurró al oído, con un movimiento me separé de él, me ponía nerviosa que se sintiera tan en confianza de invadir mi espacio — Además no quiero que tú hables de ella — Dijo fríamente al ver que me separaba.

— ¿Por qué? — Le cuestioné sin entender

— Eres demasiado amargada — Dijo como si se tratase de lo más obvio del mundo — ¡Ni se te ocurra decirle que no… que no… que no…! — Se interrumpía él mismo su regaño

— ¿Qué las hadas no…? — Me tapó la boca de nuevo, sin dejarme siquiera decir media palabra, esta vez me tapaba con fuerza

— ¡Jamás lo digas, jamás! — Me advirtió a la vez que un resplandor dorado entraba desde la ventana. La mano de Peter ahogó el gritó que seguramente yo hubiera dado.

Era diminuta, pero por sobretodo, hermosa. Irradiaba entonces una luz un poco más naranja, me pareció que estaba furiosa, Peter me soltó enseguida.

— Me encontraste — Le dijo tomándola con delicadeza, después me señaló a mí — ¿Ves a ese monstruo? Te entiendo ¡es idéntica! pero es la bisnieta de Wendy, te la presento. — Dijo a la vez que aquella lucecilla parecía estallar en risa, como era natural en mí me enojé.

— Mucho gusto… hada — Dije haciendo que Peter me fulminara con la mirada — ¿Qué? Estoy reconociendo que lo es — contesté mordazmente cruzada de brazos.

Campanita entonces se separó de Peter hasta quedar frente a mí, la contemplé muy de cerca ensimismada, de un momento a otro ella hizo un movimiento violento, Peter la asió en seguida y rió.

— Es difícil ganarse a Campanita — Dijo mirándola sonriente — quería darte un golpe en la nariz para mostrarte lo real que es. — Agregó aún muy divertido.

— Bueno — comencé a decir muy molesta — Me disculparás, pero yo no convivo con los… de donde vienes, pensé que era una luciérnaga. — Dije con expresión burlona esperando la respuesta de Peter, este se quedó algo reflexivo sosteniendo aún a una campanita dispuesta a romperme la nariz.

— Eso se arregla — Dijo eufórico de un momento a otro, sujetando aún a campanita, comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor de mí, yo sólo podía ver como aquel resplandor dorado que irradiaba Campanita ahora caía como polvo sobre mí.

— ¿Pero qué…? — Pregunté parándolo, al parecer Campanita me apoyaba en que él se detuviera.

— Ven con nosotros — Dijo causando sorpresa en las dos, y si ella pudiese hablar estoy segura de que le hubiera reclamado conmigo.

— ¡¿Qué?! — Dije bastante alterada — ¡No tengo ni un solo motivo para hacerlo! — Quise insinuar que me refería a que aún conservaba mi cordura, pero él lo entendió diferente.

— ¡Pues yo sí! Le haré un favor a Wendy¡Y a ti también! Le devolveré a una mejor bisnieta — Dijo como si se tratase de una gran idea la cual yo debiera de aplaudir.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? Yo no voy a mover un pie de aquí, y tendrás que arrastrarme por que no pienso visualizar algo feliz.

— ¡Así sea entonces! — Dijo acercándose a mí, llegué al borde de los nervios

— ¡Pues… no y punto! — Dije retrocediendo lo más que pude

— ¿Entonces por qué avanzas a la ventana? — dijo señalando tras de mí, no había parado en ese detalle — Sólo piénsalo Wendy, si estás tan segura de ti, podrás demostrarme que soy sólo un sueño. —

Debo admitir que aquella idea me hizo sonreír, sonreír por un muy corto momento por que sin poder defenderme me empujó de la ventana. Enseguida me hallaba sobrevolando la noche con Peter sujetándome de la cintura y Campanita guiando el camino.

* * *

¡Hola, hola!

Espero que les haya gustado este nuevo Capítulo

Quiero ofrecerles una disculpa, soy una ingrata, estuve más que ausente con este fic (bueno, con todos para ser franca ¬¬)

Pero tuve mil enredos y mudanzas, y pfff, como todos los publiqué al mismo tiempo es de sentarse y escribir cachito de todos, pero aquí está y me hallo muy agradecida por sus Reviews!!!

AgataBlack — Jajaja, si, la actitud de Wendy creo que es como la que la mayoría de las personas tienen, por eso creo que es interesante ponerla en esta situación. Y pues, a mi también me gusta mucho la fantasía, jaja, te apoyo en lo de las biografías, pero luego hay unas interesantes (P) ¡Espero que te guste este cap!

Kiri — Lamento muchísimo la espera, pero aquí está de nuevo y prometo publicar más seguido, en verdad muchas gracias.

Tiinkerbell — Que bueno que te pasaras por la historia, me alegra que te haya gustado¡Y espero que éste te guste igual!


End file.
